


Ice Skating

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, F/M, Ice Skating, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5401133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy learns to ice skate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Skating

Clint takes Darcy ice skating.  
Darcy is afraid since she doesn't know how to.  
Clint however takes her hand and leads her through a series of twists.  
Darcy holds on to him.  
She is enjoying and learning.  
Afterwards they go back to his apartment.  
They sit on the couch wrapped in a blanket drinking hot chocolate.  
They exchange lazy kisses too.


End file.
